


《如果我爱你》之白桃花

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 3





	《如果我爱你》之白桃花

1.

城东住着尚书大人一家，老爷姓李，德高望重。

2.

李家仅诞一子，自小生得精致清秀讨人喜欢，老爷夫人捧在手里怕摔了含在嘴里怕化了，家中上上下下无一不将他当做瓷娃娃一般供着，生怕冲撞了这位在众生宠爱之下长大的小少爷。

3.

八岁这年，夫人领回来一名衣衫褴褛面容消瘦的苍白少年。

“以后由你贴身服侍少爷。”

少年被下人打理过后才送到小少爷面前，他佝偻着背 一副拘谨不安的样子，两只手紧紧地纠缠在一起，指缝里还藏着没清洗干净的污垢。

“……少爷。”

他惴惴不安地开口，始终低着头不敢正视面前娇气矜贵的小少爷。

即使年龄相差不大，他也知道自己与那人的身份天差地别。

一个天上一个地下，就好比清莲与污泥一般。

小少爷葡萄般晶莹透亮的眼眸里又是腼腆又是好奇，他不满地开口，音调软糯的不像话。

“你抬头看看我呀。”

少年被蛊惑般抬起头，那双波光粼粼的眸子就这样撞进他早已麻木封闭的心扉。

4.

“你叫什么名字呀？”

被问到的少年沉默地摇头，他自幼亡父，母亲在他十岁时重病，最后无钱医治丢下他离开人世，年幼的少年连下葬母亲的银两都拿不出，只好成日跪在街头卖身，期望大户人家买下他好让他能安葬母亲。

小少爷没料到少年竟没有姓名，当下苦恼起来。

这该如何唤他呢？

“进了我家你就姓李啦，嗯……可要取一个有寓意的字呀。”

“赫日自当中，以后李家也要兴旺下去啊。”小少爷笑眯眯的抱着暖炉坐在亭子里，身后园子里盛开的梅花都不及他一分高贵清艳。

“就叫你‘赫’好不好？”

“赫呀。”

5.

小少爷打小体弱多病，常年浸泡在药罐子里。夫人下令不许少爷出门，从小到大他连私塾都不曾去过，每日辰时有先生来房里教课。李家小少爷终日大门不出二门不迈，好好一名男娃竟被养的比女娃还白皙娇嫩。

年幼的孩子也能分辨出美貌与丑陋，每每伺候小少爷沐浴时，少年紧张到连指尖都在轻颤。他想，自己的少爷应该是这世上最好看的人儿了。

6.

又是一日，先生离开院子时少年正巧归来。

每日小少爷温书时间，少年便会随其他下人一同外出采购，或是到厨房帮忙，待到结束再回到小少爷身边。

回到屋内，小少爷一反常态，斜在榻上闷闷不乐，时不时唉声叹气。

“赫。”见他进来小少爷双眼瞬间亮起来，“今天又去集市了吗？”

少年闻言点点头，脸上是一如既往的温和诚实。

他入府两年，日复一日的跟在小少爷身边照顾人生活起居，少年做起事来手脚麻利从不多言，把小少爷从头到脚衣食住打理的服服帖帖。

连老夫人都对他十分满意。

榻上的小少爷摆弄着手中的玉扳指，口中念念有词：“今日先生讲到‘忙趁东风放纸鸢’，可我连纸鸢都没见过……唉……”

“赫，我好羡慕你可以去府外。”

“你快告诉我，集市上有什么？”

被问到的少年如实回答，少年特有的清亮嗓音缓缓讲述着府外绿瓦红墙的屋檐，高高飘荡的商铺旗号，粼粼而来的马车和街上川流不息的行人。

“……街道两边有摆摊的小贩，商铺后面的湖面上还有来往的画舫，歌姬们会坐在船上跳舞唱歌。”

“纸鸢就是风筝，拿纸糊做的，会随风飘在天上。”

其实少年自己并无多少见识，可深居宅邸的小少爷却听得入迷，双手撑着脸，尽是欣羡之色。

小少爷突然萌生出大胆的念头，他抓过少年骨节分明的手腕，眸子中神采奕奕。

“赫，你带我出府可好！”

7.

少年被自家主子的言语惊得一愣，随即立刻认真摇头。

“不行啊少爷，这不合规矩。”

被拒绝的小少爷失望咬唇，这么多下人里只有眼前的少年最讨他欢心，两年时间相处下来，自己一个眼神一个抬手少年就能明白自己想要什么，并对自己的所有要求从无二话。

“带我出去吧，赫——”

小少爷语调不自觉的拐弯上扬，软糯的像是蒸笼里香甜的白米糕，琉璃般的瞳孔懵懂而湿润，清澈到宛如一潭艳阳下的湖水。

他咬牙闭上眼睛，压低了声音坚持着。

“少爷身子娇贵，万一出了意外该如何是好。”

“就一会儿！赫，就一会儿！”

“有你在，根本不会出事的。”

小少爷看见了希望的羽翼，伸出一根手指可怜巴巴的祈求着。

少年再说不出令人伤心的话，他叹气，语气中满是无奈：

“不行。”他停顿了一下，在看到黯淡下去的白净小脸后，紧接着犹犹豫豫道：

“至少今天不行。”

8.

少年谨慎的选择了老爷夫人进宫的某一日。

在一个艳阳高照的午后，他领着小少爷从后门偷偷摸摸地溜出了李府。

小少爷长这么大第一次偷跑出门，心中带着隐隐的害怕和新鲜刺激。

少年终究是不敢带自家少爷去人多的地方，他只领着人来到了离李府不远的后山森林，那里有漫山遍野的小白花和郁郁葱葱开得茂盛的松树槐树，还有树林深处传来的潺潺水声。

这一切的一切都是小少爷不曾见过的景象，他咯咯笑个不停，声音像风铃一样清脆好听，随风飘向不知名的远方。

他脸颊红润，放肆的躺靠在广阔的草地上，张开双臂享受着大自然绮丽的风光。

少年在一旁远远看着这一幕景象，只觉得眼前不再是深闺中好生圈养的金丝雀，而是挣脱了束缚重获自由的燕子，本该在广阔无边的蓝天之下尽情飞翔。

他上前，从怀中掏出这几日闲时做的风筝。

“少爷想放风筝吗？”

9.

小少爷执意要自己将风筝放起来，小小的一具身体在空旷的草地上来回奔跑。

“飞起来了飞起来了！”小少爷惊喜的大叫，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着蓝天。

“赫你快看呀，我成功了！”

平日里羸弱的小少爷此时在阳光下笑得活泼灿烂，金色的光芒笼罩着他，秀丽貌美的男孩就像仙子一样扯着风筝线对他开怀大笑。

少年出神地望着他一时之间失了话语，回过神来后抬手按下自己狂跳不已的心脏。

他本能地靠近小少爷，双手颤抖着牵过少爷软若无骨的细嫩手掌，引领他轻轻扯动风筝线，使摇曳在空中的风筝飞得更高。

年龄相仿的少年们跨越了主仆关系，在这片葱郁的后山山林建立起了一个不可告人却又单纯美好的小秘密。

10.

他们躲在山林里避暑，茂密的苍天大树遮去了毒辣的太阳，整个后山只有他们俩，少年人们尽情嬉笑打闹着。

小少爷坐在溪边的卵石上，少年拿出一张帕子垫在人身下，再将他的裤边挽起，养尊处优的小少爷全身上下白皙细腻的犹如一块上好的羊脂玉，此时露出一截白花花的纤细小腿在溪水里晃啊晃的，白嫩的小脚丫正调皮地往少年身上泼水。

少年的衣服被水花溅湿，他不恼不怒，自己也随着小少爷脸上浅浅的梨涡变得目光柔软，慢慢勾起嘴角。

“赫，你过去你过去，站到那边去。”

小少爷赤脚站在卵石上，指挥少年往后退。

少年对自家主子的话向来言出必行，他在刚漫过小腿的溪水里后退几步，踩上另一侧的卵石。

小少爷笑得天真烂漫，他张开手臂冲他喊道。

“接住我呀赫，我要过来喽。”

少年还没反应过来，对面顽皮的小少爷就一步跃起向他扑来，他大惊失色连忙伸手去接。

小少爷像只兔子一样蹦过来，却高估了自己的力气一脚踩进水里，反应迅速的少年堪堪托住小少爷纤细稚嫩的腰肢，一手扶住他的背把人稳在自己怀里。

“少爷为何如此鲁莽！磕着碰着了我……夫人会怪罪于我的。”

我会心疼的。

少年悬着的一颗心回到原位，脱口而出的话语带着怒气和责怪。

小少爷白了小脸呐呐的说不出话，他伏在少年怀里，眨着灵动的大眼咬住嘴唇。

意识到自己语气严重了，少年无可奈何地轻叹，蹲下身检查小少爷盈盈一握便可抓住的脚踝，小少爷连脚丫都生的秀气可爱，脚趾跟藕芽儿似的，被他握在手里时羞涩的蜷缩着。

“少爷可有哪里受伤？”

小少爷乖乖摇头，斟酌了少年的脸色后又软软的低声念道。

“赫你别生气，我以后不会这样了。”

“你以后可别不带我出来了呀。”

小少爷小心翼翼的样子少年哪里还有半分火气，他见小少爷的裤脚被打湿，脸上也沾着晶莹的水珠，当下便脱了自己的上衣披在小少爷身上。

少年已不再是初入府时消瘦可怜的模样，他跟在小少爷身边能吃饱穿暖，经过每日干活锻炼，身形虽单薄却也练成了一身精瘦的肌肉。

小少爷睁大眼睛望着少年微鼓的胸肌和流畅的手臂线条，攥紧了肩上的衣物心里怦怦直跳。

“少爷，咱们该回去了。”

少年出言提醒，小少爷在他的护送下从后门偷摸回府。一路上，少年火热的气息围绕在小少爷身边若隐若现，直到回到府中，他的脸还红的像颗苹果，眼神飘忽不知道在想些什么。

11.

少年在躲他。

小少爷近日敏感的发现，以往与他同进同出一刻也不离身的少年，这几日却不见踪影只在自己唤他时才会出现。

“赫呢？”

婢女垂眉顺目，恭敬回答。

“此时应该在厨房帮忙，少爷要我去唤他吗？”

小少爷拒绝了婢女的提议，独自一人去厨房寻人。

厨房内香气四溢炊烟袅袅，小少爷站在门外就看见了门内与其他婢女挨在一起正有说有笑的少年。

小少爷呼吸一窒，转过身跌跌撞撞的跑回自己院内。

12.

“少爷，用膳了。”

少年将一盘盘精美的菜肴摆上桌，小少爷动了几口便恹恹的丢下筷子再无胃口。

少年观察着小少爷的举动，试探的询问。

“可是厨房准备的晚膳不合少爷胃口？”

“我将这些撤了给少爷重做。”

说罢他便起身收拾桌子，忙碌的手腕却被屋内仅剩的人一把抓住。

他听见身后的小少爷闷闷不乐地开口。

“赫……你，你不许喜欢别人。”

少年一怔，随后压低了声音道。

“少爷何出此言？”

小少爷见人淡淡的样子心里着急，猛地站起来走到少年身前。

“我，我今天看到你跟那几个……那几个下人玩在一起。”

“你怎么能对她们笑得那么开心呢？”

“你是我的，你不能这样。”

小少爷说急了面前人却并无反应，他心里委屈，上前一步捧起少年的脸，在那人惊诧之下，嘴唇哆嗦着贴上微凉的柔软。

“只喜欢我好不好？”

他卑微的乞求，神情难过眼眶湿润，活像是一只被抛弃了的小狗。

少年被一触即分根本称不上是亲吻的行为激的忍了又忍，他咬死牙关绷紧腮帮子，一字一句艰难的从他嘴里吐出。

“……你知道你在做什么吗？”

“我知道。”小少爷再一次贴上少年的嘴唇，他含含糊糊地说。

“我爱你呀，赫。”

13.

年少的孩子不懂爱是什么，好像这个字可以轻易说出口，少年不想探究小少爷口中的“爱”究竟有多深，他只知道自己对于小少爷的话从来是没有抵抗力的，那人勾勾手指自己便可心甘情愿为他上刀山下火海。

他们就这样开始了这段禁忌之恋。

少年人的爱是单纯而炽热的，他们会手牵手在后山空无一人的森林里尽情奔跑，会坐在溪边依偎着一方讲述诗词歌画一方讲述府外见闻，会在盛夏的夜晚偷爬上房顶仰望星空，会在夜深人静无人知晓的夜里躺在一张床上肆意亲吻相拥而眠。

他们在外人看不见的地方如胶似漆爱得甜蜜火热，走过一个又一个山花漫枝头的初春与白雪皑皑却温暖浪漫的寒冬。

一转眼，四年过去了。

小少爷依旧是那个小少爷，出落得越来越高贵精致，美得不可方物让人移不开眼。他依然会倚在少年身边，扯扯他的衣角甜甜的叫着，赫呀。

刚步入青春期的少年脸部线条也逐渐清晰俊朗，整个人散发着沉稳内敛的气息，每当听见小少爷软糯的呼唤便会眉目柔软，眸中含笑着回应那人依赖的目光。

14.

可即使隐瞒的再好也会有败露的一天，在又一次幽会归来后，多年未病的小少爷染上风寒，浑身滚烫的昏迷在榻上。

李母心疼不已，在见到儿子满是泥泞的软靴后当下就明白了是什么情况，其他下人在老夫人面前禀告，说这不是小少爷首次偷摸外出了。

李母叫来少年，怒斥少年胆大妄为竟敢领着小少爷出府，并一句话将人锁入柴房。

待昏睡中的小少爷再次醒来已是三日之后了。

睁开眼并没见到最想见的人，小少爷忙问，赫呢？

“老夫人知道他三番五次带少爷您出门后发了好大一通火，将人关在柴房里锁起来了。”

小少爷把碗一摔掀开被子就要冲出去，几个下人拦都拦不住只好慌忙给人围上披风。

小少爷跑到破烂的柴房门口拼命敲门，力道之大砸得木门哐哐作响。

“赫！赫我来了……”

小少爷敲着敲着突然不做声了，他肩膀一抖一抖，眼前残破不堪的屋子又脏又乱，他不能想象他的爱人在这冰冷阴暗的旧屋中度过了三个夜晚。

屋内传出一点动静，似乎是少年走到了紧闭的门前。

“少爷……”里面传来的声音嘶哑无力，听到他来了却还是坚持不懈的追问。

“少爷的病……可痊愈了？”

小少爷哭得泣不成声，隔着门板用力点头希望爱人能不再担心。

“好了我都好了……赫，赫我来晚了！对不起……都是我的错对不起……”

他不知道门里是怎样一番场景，那日老夫人不仅下令将他丢入柴房，而是将他打了二十大板后才扔进来。少年拖着疼痛不堪的下身在暗无天日的草堆里挨过了三个夜晚，终于在第四天清晨等来了自己一直放心不下的小少爷。

15.

小少爷在母亲面前哭着闹着求她将自己的少年放出来，母亲心软，命人将柴房门打开，但却下令那名下人今后只能睡在柴房里。

回到寝内，小少爷把其他下人遣了去，关上门回到让他心痛不已的少年跟前，抱紧了他，再也抑制不住自己的哭声，心疼内疚的大哭起来。

他反反复复的说着对不起，是自己身体太不争气让他吃了这么多苦。他这才知道少年受了怎样的刑罚，他甚至不敢伸手去碰少年的下半身，方才自己爱人一瘸一拐走出来的样子简直在他心尖上割下一块肉。

“别哭了。”少年虚弱的拥着小少爷，自己再痛再累也还是抬手安抚着小少爷颤抖的脊背。

怀里人哭得伤心不已，少年慢慢侧过头，闭眼吻住了爱人多日未见的嘴唇。

16.

他们以为会迎来一段平静安稳的日子。

某一日母亲叫他来到前院，慈祥的握住他的手告诉他，你要娶妻了。

小少爷顿时心下一凉，再浑浑噩噩地回到院子迎上少年问询的目光时，动动嘴巴半天说不出一个字。

“赫……我，我要成亲了。”

少年拿着扫帚的手一松，整个人僵直在原地，过了好一会儿才扯出一个微笑，他上前握紧小少爷冰凉的双手，苦涩地说道。

“我们少爷……也到了该娶亲的年纪了啊。”

17.

那日起，全府上上下下忙碌起小少爷的婚事来。

婚事定在下月初八，新娘是知府之女，听闻貌美如花精通琴棋书画。

小少爷与少年对府上的变化像是毫不知情一般，他们整日浸在房里亦或是大胆的再次通向后山——反正全府都在为了婚事做准备没有人盯着他们。

他们心照不宣的对此桩婚事闭口不谈，随着婚期越来越近，两人也越来越放肆，小少爷开始整晚往那间破旧的柴房跑，少年将自己最好的衣物垫在小少爷尊贵的身下，两人耳鬓厮磨辗转反侧亲吻到天亮，呼吸间的火热鼻息都带着破釜沉舟般的疯狂和绝望，像是吸取最后一点氧气濒临死亡的溺水者。

18.

初七的夜晚，他们同往常一样，躲在这件狭小封闭的屋檐下静拥看着月亮。

“明天……你就成家了。”

黑暗中有人开口，小少爷紧闭双唇，眼神黯淡早不如从前明亮。

“少爷……”少年颤巍巍的唤他，语气是不舍与哽咽。

“你是我的光，是我的空气，是这世上最美好的宝物。”

“你是我花掉所有福气也想得到的人。”

我心甘情愿踏进这潭万丈不复的深渊。

能够短暂的拥有你，我已心满意足。

年轻的少年们在四面漏风的草堆边双双跪地，迎着头顶皎洁无暇的清冷月光郑重的十指相扣，对破窗外的广阔天地磕了三个响头。

小少爷噙着泪面带微笑，凄美的侧脸在月光下妖艳动人。

“我是你的了。”

19.

少年将小少爷轻放在衣物垫着的草堆上时，眼里布满了克制的红色血丝。

“……你确定吗？”

他努力找回自己早已不复存在的冷静理智，再次向身下的小少爷确认，回答他的是主动盘上他腰肢的大腿和凑上来的湿润嘴唇。

进去的过程十分困难，未经人事的小少爷后面过于紧致干涩，少年缓慢顶进去一个前端便引来身下人的吸气痛呼。

少年连忙停下，疼惜的在爱人脸上落下一枚枚安抚的轻吻，小少爷深呼吸适应过后，扭腰用脚尖蹭了蹭趴在他身上人的侧腰。

“……进来吧。”

得到爱人的邀请，少年一鼓作气闯了进去，小少爷内壁柔软温热，他深入到底的同时发出满足的喟叹。

紧接着是狂风骤雨般的冲撞拍击，小少爷细碎难耐的呜咽声被吞没在两人热情似火的缠绵亲吻中。少年伏在小少爷上方，将浑身赤裸的人完全拢在身下，小少爷双腿随着顶撞挂在少年臂弯里来回晃荡。

少年捧起爱人白玉般的嫩足虔诚的亲吻着，他们沉醉在欲望的海洋里，在快要到来之际俯下身抱紧爱人将人一次又一次带上欲浪的顶端。

“你是我的。”

20.

尚书之子大喜之日，整个李府张灯结彩热闹非凡，喜堂上，没人关心小少爷自始至终沉默不语的脸色，他魂不守舍的拜完堂结束一堆繁琐的仪式后，天渐渐暗下来，到了入洞房的时刻。

香气缭绕红纱幔帐，床前是头盖红纱等着他来揭盖的貌美新娘，可小少爷却心不在焉频频朝门外张望。

他一整天都没见着少年的身影，此时新娘在前，他却神情恍惚忐忑不安。

“夫君。”

床前的女子羞涩出言提醒，小少爷上前两步，抬起手却迟迟不见下一步动作。

最终他颓然垂手，丢下一屋子暧昧烛光头也不回离开了院子。

21.

那晚，院外是屹立至天亮的凄楚少年，后山是含泪饮酒的年幼新郎。

22.

“赫呢？”

这已经不知道是第多少次小少爷问起同样的问题。

下人们一开始说调去其他院做事了，可小少爷不死心全府上下找了个遍，下人们神情紧张愣是说不出搪塞的话。

“母亲！赫去哪了？”

刚刚成亲的小少爷大清早慌张的闯进来打听一个下人的下落，李母面不改色地放下嘴边的茶杯，幽幽说道。

“可是你身边那个下人？”

“他出府了。”

“他给自己赎了身，昨夜就已离开李府。”

小少爷顿时犹如五雷轰顶，他愣在原地好半天才消化母亲口中说出的真相。

“不……不可能……不可能的……”

小少爷腿一软差点摔倒，他失了魂般念念叨叨。

“赫不会走的……他不会丢下我离开的……”

“骗人……你骗人！你在骗我！”

说罢他就要往外跑，下人们连忙冲上来拦他。

“你们放手！我要去寻他！”

“我要去寻他回来！他不会走的！啊——”

小少爷的哭喊声撕心裂肺，他额前青筋暴起使出浑身的力气往外闯。

最后，他喊破了嗓子都没能摆脱束缚，悲痛欲绝的晕倒在下人的搀扶里。

23.

李母冷眼看着这一切，良久露出一抹冷笑。

少年们自以为隐瞒很好的爱恋其实早就暴露在李母眼下。

做母亲的多日未见自己儿子，再见面时，儿子每日面挂酡红神情娇羞，目光不由自主地跟在身边一个下人身上来回移动，两人时不时交换一个晦涩的偷笑。

躲在暗处观察这一切的李母心下讶然却没有轻易下结论，直到儿子重病他贴身照料，发现隐秘娇嫩的后颈皮肤上印着淡淡的殷红吻痕时，才震惊的大发雷霆。

名声在外的李家怎能容忍府里发生主仆偷情这等肮脏不堪的丑事！而且对象还是李家的公子自己的儿子！

李母绞碎了手帕当下就给小少爷定了婚事。

24.

少年根本就没有离开李府，他深爱着小少爷，即使爱人娶亲生子，他也会尽责尽职守在一旁，在小少爷需要他时保护小少爷一家平安美满。

他说过，我能短暂的拥有你，就足够了。

可李母不给他想要长久相守的机会。

在她眼里，少年的存在就是对府上的玷污。

她带着一堆下人，在洞房次日天还没亮之时，找到了倚在小少爷院外雕像一般的伶仃身影。

被人按在地上时少年面色平静，李母鄙夷地下令后头也不回地离开了。

一棍棍打在少年单薄的躯体上，直到咳出腥咸的液体下身血肉模糊之际，少年终是疼痛难忍磕上了瞳孔涣散的双眼。

整整八十杖，结束了少年孤苦伶仃的凄惨生命。

我的小少爷，不能再守着你了啊……

单纯的小少爷根本不知道院前经历了怎样一番血腥场景，他在府中找寻少年身影时，来来回回多少次踩过脚下那块早已被洗刷干净的石板路，却不知那里不久前躺着已失去性命、死状惨烈的他的少年。

25.

院里新栽了一颗桃树。

小少爷醒了以后就整日卧在树下浑浑噩噩地饮酒。

院内坐着喜上眉梢的李母和服侍在一边的新婚妻子。

“来年桃花盛开时，李府说不定就抱上大胖小子了呢。”

李母慈爱的握着儿媳的手，望着桃树的眼神里闪过一丝复杂的神色。

只有她和几位下人清楚，这棵桃树下埋葬着一名少年。

将那名下人埋在这里，不知道是对他的怜悯还是惩罚。

还被蒙在鼓里的小少爷什么都不知道，他凄凉的看着下人们将树苗栽进土里，眼中没有一丝情绪起伏。

他的少年，他的爱人已不再身边，他的心也随着那人的离开而死去，如同死气沉沉的湖面，再也激不起一丝涟漪。

26.

李府终究是没能在桃花绽开时抱上孙子。

那年寒冬，羸弱的小少爷生了一场重病，从此一病不起。最终日益消瘦郁郁寡欢，在来年开春之际，没熬住病死在了床头。

老爷夫人白发人送黑发人，刚娶进门的媳妇成了寡妇。一时之间李府的悲痛消息传得城里人人皆知，听过的人无一不摇头叹息。

桃花盛开之时，府内挂满了白花白绫，上下佣人一片哀嚎痛哭，院里洋洋洒洒的苍白之色凄惨得叫人动容。

没有人知道，角落里早已荒废的柴房中，曾经有两个少年在月白风清的幽静夜晚对着天地跪拜，他们许下誓言，承诺从此以后绝不分离。

我永远属于你。


End file.
